Halálos Küldetés
by Szonja7
Summary: Byakuya eddig elnéző volt Renjivel és kisebb északai kalandjaival szenben. Eddig. A mérges kapitány olyan büntetést adott Renjinek ammiből biztos nem té vissza élve. Legalábbis ha nem segítenek neki a barátai.


Soul Society-ben most kelt föl a nap. A hajnali eső cseppjei még nem száradtak föl a háztetőkről. Mint egy összetört tükör ezer meg ezer darabja, úgy csillogtak a napfelkeltében. Az utcák üresek voltak. Csak egy magányos alak ballagott végig rajtuk. Élvezte a séta minden pillanatát, mintha érezné, talán most, utoljára borzolja össze hosszú, vörös haját a hajnali szél. Renji, kapitánya, Byakuya háza felé vette az útját. Tegnap este nagyon komoly hibát követett el. Ivásközben. Amivel súlyosan megszégyenítette a 13. osztagot. Miután Bankai-jával romba döntötte a szórakozáshoz kiválasztott épületet, a többi kapitány láttára, minden engedelmességet megtagadva egyszerűen le ostobázta kapitányát, Kuchiki Byakuyát. Sejtette, hogy ezt most nem ússza meg egy egyszerű bocsánatkéréssel, most nem fogja megúszni, egyáltalán. Renji elérkezett céljához. Megállt az óriási bejáratai ajtó előtt. Innen már nincs vissza út. Benyitott, végig ment egy tucat hosszú, sötét folyosón, amelyek a kapitány szobájához vezettek. Megállt, vett egy nagy lélegzetet majd benyitott. Byakuya az asztalánál ült és valószínűleg a jelentéseit olvasta. Nem látszott rajta fáradság pedig össz-visz 5 óra lehetett.  
- Ez a tied. - szólalt meg hirtelen és egy borítékra mutatott az asztalán. Renji csak most vette észre, de egyáltalán nem tetszett neki a fekete boríték, rajta vérvörös pecsétel. Ez csak kivégzési parancs lehet, gondolta. Vonakodva fölvette a levelet és elkezdte volna bontani, de a kapitány rá szolt.  
- Ne itt olvasd el, csak akkor nyisd, ki ha már kiértél az épületből, mert nem akarok veled vitatkozni. - Renji engedelmeskedett.

Ichigo éppen egy nagyon unalmasnak induló irodalom órán ült. Kifelé nézett az ablakon és azon töprengett mit kezdjen a sértődőt Keigoval. Nem jutott sokáig a gondolkozással, mert a tanárnő hangja túlharsogta a benne lévő gondolatot.  
- Ha már úgyis a színdaraboknál tartunk, alkossanak párokat. - Ichigo kihasználta a helyzetet, intett Keigonak, hogy menjen oda, az, meg mint egy kéthónapos kiskutya loholt oda hozzá. Hamarosan mindenki talált magának párt, kivéve egy embert. Rukia magányosan ült a terem közepén Ichigo neki is intett, hogy jöjjön hozzájuk harmadiknak. Valahogy ma jókedve volt, nem akart szemét lenni senkivel.  
- Nagyon jó. Kiosztok cetliket, amiken egy-egy helyzet lesz leírva. a pároknak ezt kell eljátszaniuk. Kezdjék mondjuk... Kurosaki Ichigoék.  
Ichigo, Keigo és Rukia kiballagott a tábla elé, a tanárnő egy cetlit nyomott Ichigo kezébe. "A szereplő megsérti B szereplőt veszekednek, C szereplő megpróbálja ki békíteni őket."  
- Ezt a gyerekes baromságot. -sóhajtott Ichigo.- Én sértem meg Rukiát.  
- Jóó de ne legyél túl durva hozzá Ichigoo. - azzal hátrált egy lépéset. Ichigo elgondolkozott. Ugyan mivel sérthetné meg? Gondolt egyet oda lépett Rukiához és csak ennyit mondott.  
- Pocsékul rajzolsz. - A hatás nem maradt el. Ichigo a földön feküt és egy hatalmas nyögéssel jelezte, hogy Rukiának sikerült egy jobb horoggal eltalálni a gyomrát. Gyorsan fölpattant és megfogta Rukia fejét.  
- Mi a fészkes fenét csinálsz?? - és közben folyamatosan rázta azt a szerencsétlent. Rukia megelégelte, hogy Ichigo még mindig a fejét bántalmazza. Felpattant pehely súlyával Ichigo vállára, csak hogy Keigo úgy érezte, hogy mindenképpen kel tennie valamit, ezért megragadta Rukiát a blúzánál fogva és rántott egyet rajta, de ezzel csak annyit ért el, hogy Rukia magával rántotta Ichigot aki rázuhant. Az egész osztály fulladozott a röhögéstől. Még Rukia is nevetett egy keveset. Megcsóválta a fejét és megpróbált kimászni Ichigo súlyos teste alól. Ekkor azonban észrevette, hogy a szemközti ablakban egy ember áll. Amikor megismerte vidáman integetett neki, de hirtelen lehervadt a mosoly az arcáról. A vörös hajú jövevény csak állt az ablakba lehorgasztott fejjel.  
- Renji..  


- Beszélnem kell veled. - szakította félbe a lányt a hadnagy. - Nagyon fontos. - Rukia felpattant és kirohant a teremből. Ichigo mire az ablakhoz fordult Renji már nem volt ott. Gyorsan feltápászkodott és Rukia után rohant. Hamar utol érte a lányt.  
- Mitörtén?  
- Nem tudom, Renji beszélni akar velünk. - Az kihalt folyosókon vízhangoztak a lépteik. Amikor leértek az üres udvarra megpillantották a Shinigamit. A mikor oda értek hozzá köszönés nélkül átnyújtott egy lapot Rukiának. Ichigo a lány fölé hajol és olvasni kezdték. Rukiának folyamatosan szürkült az arca. Legalább háromszor elolvasta mire felnézett a levélből.  
- Mit csináltál te szerencsétlen?- Kérdezte csukott szemmel.  
- Az most lényegtelen, az a lényeg, hogy el kell mennem a Hueco Mundo, és azon is belül a Forest of Menos és vissza kell hoznom ezt az Ashido nevű seggfejt. Szóval csak elbúcsúzni jöttem.  
- Ilyen könnyen feladod? - kérdezte lenézően Ichigo  
- HOGY MI VAN? MIÉRT MIT KÉNE TENNEM? Te tiszta hülye vagy Ichigo! Tudod, Forest of Menos. Ott már egyszer jártunk és majdnem meg is döglöttünk, több mint kétszáz Menos van ott ember! Akkor nekem szerinted egyedül mégis mennyi esélyem van?  
- Ki mondta, hogy egyedül mész?- kérdezte még mindi behunyt szemmel Rukia.  
- He?  
- Mi is veled megyünk. - közölte Ichigo.  
- Meg akartok dögleni? Hát nem elég, ha csak én pusztulok meg, baszátok meg! - folytatni már nem tudta, mert Rukia arcon rúgta.  
- Ha el mersz menni nélkülünk, esküszöm én öllek meg. Holnap reggel találkozunk Urahara boltjában. - jelentette ki Rukia majd távozott.  
- Renji,a barátaid vagyunk, segíteni fogunk neked. Ahogy már egyszer Rukiának, Ishidának és Inouenak is segítettünk. Ok? Szóval ne csinál semmi hülyeséget és holnap találkozunk. - Azzal ő is ott hagyta a meglepődött Renjit. Az eső elkezdett szemerkélni. Az meg még mindig csak állt.

Másnap reggel Ichigo és Rukia napkelte előtt keltek. A testüket rábízták Konra és Chappyre, bár nem szívesen. Rukia előkotorta az a kabátját, amit legutóbbi Hueco Mundoi látogatásánál hordott, Ichigo pedig azt kereste meg amit Rukia megmentésénél kapott Yoruichitól. Épp, hogy vöröslött már az ég alja amikor elindultak az Urahara bolt felé. Hűvös reggel volt. Az esti pára még nem illant el. Amint elhaladtak a folyó mellet a nap kibukkant a horizont alól, és megvilágította a víz tükrét, a fénye gyönyörűen szikrázott a vízen.  
-Elképesztő. - mondta gyönyörködve Rukia.  
Nem szeretem, mert ... szomorú.- Ichigo az utolsó szót már szinte suttogva mondta. Rukia nem akarta megkérdezni, hogy miért. Most szavak nélkül is megértette Ichigot. Eközben Renji is föl kelt, a rend kedvér ő is megtalálta a kabátját bár tudta, hogy valószínűleg még sokáig nem fognak indulni. Kiment a bolt elé és leült a harmattól nedves lépcsőre. Nézte, ahogy a nap kibukkan azok az iszonyatosan ronda és magas irodaházak mögül. Gondolkodott. Ha a két barátja közül bármelyik is meghal, az az ő hibája. De szerencsére most nem az Espada erődítményébe kell berontaniuk. És Rukia tudja, hol kell keresni azt a szerencsétlen pasast. Talán még élve megússzák. De egy valamit megígérek.  
- Ha ezt mindannyian túléljük és megmarad, a Hadnagyi rangom soha többet nem iszom egy pohárnál többet. - nem vette észre, de ezt már hangosan mondta. Azt sem vette észre, hogy közben Rukiáék megérkeztek.  
- Ugyan már Renji! Mien Renji az, aki nem issza szét a fejét hetente egyszer?- kérdezte vigyorogva a 

felé sétáló Ichigo.  
- Hello emberek. Urahara már benn vár minket. Egy két dolgot megbeszélünk, és este már indulhatunk is. - Mondta derűs arca Renji. Rukia olyan kétségbe esett képet vágott mintha Urahara két hónappal előbb hívta volna őket ide.  
- Te, hogy ezen én miért nem lepődök már meg.- sóhajtott Ichigo és belépett az üzletbe, ahol már ismerős arcok fogadták. Urahara Kisuke idegesítően vigyorgó képe, Jinta, Ururu és Tessai.  
- Te Urahara, mondcsak ha mindenképpen este akarsz indulni, akkor mi a fenének is kellet ide jönnünk reggel fél hatra?  
- Jajj Kurosaki-kun olyan udvariatlan. Nem mondana legalább egy ohayoo-t a bemegy kora reggel valahova?  
- Mond magának a...- inkább nem fejezte be a mondatot hisz ép szívességre kérnék Uraharát, és ha megsértődik, vagy mit tudom én, nagy szarba vagyunk. Mindannyian leültek az asztalhoz, és Urahara bele kezdett végre.  
- Először is meg kell nyitnom egy Gargantana-t, ami Egy kavargó szellemi részecskékből álló, koromsötét tér, átjáró. Ha az emberi világ felől nézzük, akkor a Hueco Mundo egyenesen előttünk található, ám ahhoz, hogy oda lehessen jutni, koncentrálni kell a szellemi részecskéket és így egy ösvényt létrehozni. De ezt már tudjátok.  
- Igen Urahara tudjuk, nem lehetne, hogy most azzonal elinduljunk?  
- Ne legyél ennyire türelmetlen Abarai-kun. Természetesen, ha ennyire tudjátok mit kel csinálni akár késő délután is elindulhatunk! -Mondta egy kicsit megsértetten Urohara.  
- A kurva élet. Urahara 7 óra van! Minek várnánk még 10 órát?  
- Csak még egy percet kérek Kurosaki-kun!- Az egy percből 3 óra lett. És természetesen Urahara nem mondott semmi újat. Csak azt, amit ők maguk is megéltek, láttak, tapasztaltak. Végül újabb 4 órát elpazaroltak evéssel beszélgetéssel, a fiúk még edzettek is egy két órát. Éppen teáztak. Pont öt óra volt, mikor Urahara fölpattant.  
- Gyertek velem. - azzal megragadta Rukia karját és elkezdte kifelé rángatni a szobából majd felfelé egy létrán. Amikor felértek jobb karjával kicsapta az ajtót, ballal vonszolta a meglepett Rukiát.  
- Mia... -Renji már káromkodni akart az újabb "fölösleges" túra miatt, amikor a kis négytagú csapat megérkezett... a tetőre. Mindenkinek elakadt a lélegzete. A szél éppen csak, hogy kellemesen megborzolta az ember haját. A nap szemmagasságba, aranysárgán csillogott a gyönyörű, felhőtlen, de már szürkülő égen. A szél néha felkapott egy két fehér virág szirmot majd az ember fején vagy vállán letette. Rukia hirtelen felkiáltott és ujjával a nap felé mutatott, ahol az eddig észrevétlen hold egyre közelebb csúszott a naphoz. Pillanatokon belül eltűnt a nap. Csak egy ragyogó arany karika maradt a helyén.  
- Félelmetes. - bökte ki Renji megdöbbenve.  
- Gyönyörű. -suttogta alig halhatóan Rukia.  
- Jól nézzétek meg fiatalok, lehet, hogy ez lesz az utolsó emléketek a földről mielőtt meghaltok. -Urahara vigyorogva mondta ki ezeket a szavakat. Mintha a halál. A lélek halála, csak egy kellemes kis utazás lenne. Majd megragadta a kölyköket a karjuknál és elkezdte lefele vonszolni az edző terembe őket.  
Lent már minden elő volt készítve. A két óriási szikla és a két belevert óriási rúd. Urahara másodpercek alatt felugrott a jobb oldalira.  
- Hát akkor kezdhetjük? -kérdezte. Mind a hárman bólintottak. Urahara letette a botját és leguggolt mellé.  
- With the arrival of the stratus, we strike the ibis. Black haired shepard, chair of hanged men, the 

stone bridging both worlds lies in my right hand, the sword securing reality in my right. - amint Urahara befejezte a két hegy között éles csík jelent meg, majd tágulni kezdett. Az ovális alakú hasadékból semmilyen fény nem szivárgott ki.  
- Tudjátok. - kezdett bele Rukia. -Urahara nem is akkor seggfej. Ezért a holtfogyatkozásért megérte várni. Ha jobban bele gondolok neki is köszönhetem az életem.  
- Én erőmet. - tette hozzá Ichigo.  
- Az életemet. -szólalt meg Renji.  
- Ha majd visszatérünk, megköszönjük neki.  
- Visszatérünk és megköszönjük neki. - Renji a visszatértünket és a megköszönjüket erősen megnyomta, ezzel jelezte, hogy ő nem kíván elpatkolni a Hueco Mundo-ban.  
- Hát akkor gyerünk. -jelentette ki Ichigo. És elindultak a kapu felé. Még intettek egy salute-t Uraharának, azzal eltűntek a sötétségben.

Ichigoék egy hosszú kékes fényű úton találták magukat. Elkezdtek rohanni. A kéklemezek néha megrepedeztek alattuk ezzel majdnem a mélybe rántva a rajtuk átkelő terhet. Renji esett el a legtöbbször, és ezt Ichigo nem felejtette minden alkalommal elmondani neki.  
- Renji, esküszöm, még Kenpachi is óvatosabban kelne át ezen a kibaszott úton, mint te!  
- Jól van na! Én legalább haladok egyáltalán! -és hátra nézett az eléggé lemaradt Rukiára, hogy tudassa vele, igen, rágondolt.  
- Akkora lábbal mint nektek én is biztos gyorsabban haladnék! - Mondta sértődötten. Ichigo megcsóvált a fejét, hátra szaladt Rukiához és felkapta a hátára a pehelysúlyú leányzót.  
- Gyerünk! -megint elindultak. Ichigo nem akart túl sok időt eltölteni a Gargantanában, Renji csak 4 napot kapott, és hosszú út áll előttük. Talán ha szerencséjük van, nem építették újjá a labirintust vagy mit, ahol múltkor a kapuőrök vártak rájuk. Minden esetre most óvatosabb lesz a csapdákkal.  
- Szerintetek él még egyáltalán Ashido? - Renji már régen fontolgatta, hogy visszamehetnének azzal a hírrel, hogy Ashido meghalt. Bár valószínűleg Byakuya ezt nem venné be és kicsinálná. Szóval csak reménykedni tudott, hogy ha kiérnek Hueco Mundoba találnak majd egy szép sírt amire Ashido neve van írva, amit elvihetnek a kapitánynak. Bár ki a fasz állított volna neki emlékművet a semmi közepén? Egy menos?  
- Persze, hogy él! Már ezer éve harcol a Menosok ellen és él az erdőben! Miért pont most halna meg?  
- Azért Rukia, hogy nekünk könnyebb legyen.  
- Hogy lehetsz ilyen seggfej? Csak is magadat okolhatod, hogy ide kerültél!  
- Ja csak én tehetek róla, hogy mind itt fogunk megdögleni!  
- Renji. Mi történt veled? Mióta itt vagyunk, folyamatosan rettegsz. Nem seggfej vagy hanem gyáva! Örülj, hogy itt vagyunk. Szórakozunk egy keveset majd kihozzuk Ashidiot és haza megyünk. - Renji megdöbbenve Ichigora nézett.  
- Igazad van Ichigo. - mosolyodott el végül. - Hülye voltam. Bocs. A kurva életbe ezek csak Menosok! -mindannyian elnevették magukat. Hamarosan megérkeztek egy kapuhoz. Hasonló volt ahhoz amit Urahara nyitott nekik, csak ennél már tisztán lehetett látni a Hueco Mundot a túloldalon.Gyorsan átvetették magukat a kapun. Ugrás közben Rukia lecsúszott Ichigo hátáról, de az gyorsan megfogta a derekát. Pár másodperc múlva már Hueco Mundot fehér homokján feküdtek. A beomlott "őrházban" voltak. A falak még álltak, de a plafonon hatalmas lyuk éktelenkedett, ahonnan valamikor bezúdult ez az irdatlan mennyiségű homok. Szegény Rukia az esés közben (már megint) Ichigo alatt kötött ki, aki semmiképpen nem mondható könnyű személynek. A fiú szerencsére gyorsan észrevette, hogy majdhogy nem agyonnyomja a lányt és gyorsan fölpattant. Felálltak és lesöpörték magukról a 

homokot (ami nem volt egy könnyű feladat).  
- Na és most, hogyan tovább? - kérdezte Rukia.  
- Megkeressük Runugangát és hadjuk, hogy legyőzzön.  
- Szép megoldás, - morogta Renji.  
- Mi az visszajött a kedved az öldökléshez? - nevetett Ichigo.  
- Soha nem is ment el.  
- Akkor jó. - monda Ichigo azzal fölpattant az egyik lerombolt falra majd a következőre, végül kijutott a felszínre.  
- Nem változott semmit. - mondta boldogan. - Könnyű dolgunk lesz. Csak el kell indulunk az palota felé. - közben a többiek is utolérték. A hely tényleg nem változott semmit. Ugyan az a fehér üresség mindenhol. Messzebb látszott az Arancarok erődje, a hosszú hengeres tornyai val. A szél az arcukba fújta a homokot, köpenyüket pedig oldalukhoz verdeste.  
Elindultak. Ichigo nemsokára újra a hátára vette Rukiát, hogy megint futni tudjankak.  
- Engem nem kell a hátadon vinned, tudok olyan gyorsan futni, mint ti. - háborodott föl.  
- Az előbb mondtad, hogy nem tudsz. - vágta rá Ichigo.  
- Csak azt nem mond, hogy egész úton cipelni akarsz?  
- Nem hiszem, hogy különösebb nehézséget okozna nekem a pehelysúlyod, ha erre célzol.  
- Hagyd Rukia, nem látod, hogy élvezi?! - nevetett Renji.  
- Mit mondtál?? - Ichigo hátra fordította a fejét, hogy lássa a mögötte rohanó Renji idegesítő fejét.  
- Hagyd Ichigo. Csak féltékeny. - mondta felszegett, komoly fejjel Rukia. Magában viszont nevetett.  
- Hogy mi van? Miért lennék én féltékeny? Mert nem kell egy idegesítő kiscsajt a hátamon cipelnem? - Renji beért melléjük. Rukia nyelvet nyújtott rá, majd sértődötten elfordult.Erre a vöröske felkapott egy marék homokot és Rukia arcába vágta.  
- Ezt most miért kaptam?  
- Hát csak ú... Renjit egy hatalmas üvöltés szakította felbe.  
- Mi volt ez?  
- Nem tudom, de onnan jött. - Mutatott egy nagy porfelhő irányába Ichigo. Elkedztek rohanni a porfelhő felé. Amikor már 200 méterre voltak tőle a por elkezdet feloszlani. Amikor meglátták a hang forrását eléggé megdöbbentek. 3 alak egy kupacban kuporgott felettük egy menos állt. Az egyik egy tücsökre hasonlított leginkább, a másik egy óriási hernyóra, a harmadik meg leginkább semmire, óriási tenyerei voltak és hatalmas szája. Ichigo villámgyorsan kirántotta a kardját és megindult a menos felé.  
- Getsuga Tenshou!- Ichigo kardjából óriási piros és fekete fénycsóva vált ki és egyenesen kettészelte a menost ami azonnal köddé vált. Ichigo eltette a kardot és odasétált a remegő alakokhoz.  
- Pesche, Donolo Chakka, Bawabawa. Ti meg mit kerestek itt? -kérdezte vigyorogva.  
- Te, ezeknek még mindig tudod a nevét? -mondta Renji megvetően.  
- Shinigami?? - Kiáltottak fel egyszerre. Úgy néztek Ichigora mintha maga Aizen látogatott volna el hozzájuk. Hirtelen megdöbbent arcukon átsuhant a harag és a gyűlölet. Megindultak Ichigo felé.  
- Héé... srácok... most mi van? - azzal hátrál egy két lépést.  
- Te tehetsz róla! Mi tudtuk előre, hogy rossz vagy! - üvöltötte Chakka.  
- Mi megmondtuk! Miért nem hallgattál ránk Nel? - sírta a szöcske arcú, bawabawa hevesen csapkodott farkával és morgott.  
- Elmondanátok mi történt végre? - kérdezte Rukia. Ekkor Chakka felé fordult, és felkaptta. Rukia kétségbe esetten rúgkapált, de hiába, anélkül, hogy levágja Chakka kezét lehetetlennek tűnt a szabadulás.  


- Miattatok vitték el Nel-t! r11;bömbölte. Nyála és könnyei lecsorogtak Rukia arcáról, aki undorodva próbál kiszabadulni az Arrancar szorításából.  
- Tessék? -Ichigonak csak most tűnt föl, hogy a csapat zöldhajú tagja tényleg nincs itt. - Kik vitték el? Hova?  
- Az Espada, nem sokkal az után, hogy elmentetek. Bezárták őt a palotába. - világosította föl Pesche.  
Mindenki megdöbbent. Még Rukia is abba hagyta a fészkelődést. "Ha Nel bajban van, minden képen segíteniük kell neki."- Gondolta Ichigo. - "De hogyan ha még Ashidot is meg kell találniuk? Négy nap alatt."

- Meg kell keresünk Nel-t.- Ichigo barátai felé fordult. Arcára aggodalom ült. Nagyon is emlékezett rá mennyit segített nekik Nel, Orihime kimentésében. Nem hagyhatják most cserben. Reménykedve nézett Rukia felé. A lány nagyot sóhajtott. Chakka közben letette a földre. Keresztbe fonta karjait és behunyta szemét.  
- Úgy látszik nincs más lehetőség. Kettéválunk.  
- Jó ötlet. Ichigo te mész Rukiával kiszabadítani Nel-t én megyek és előkerítem eltűnt "barátunkat". -Vágta rá Renji.  
- Szerintem Rukia segítségére inkább neked van szükséged, mint nekem. - Ichigo nem akarta, hogy Renji megint a lánnyal szívassa.  
- Mit mondtál? - Renji megindult Ichigo felé a három Arrancar rettegve nézte őket.  
- Azt, hogy Rukia veled megy. -Ichigo is lépett egy két lépést Renji felé.  
- Ennyire félted? Hát igen. Melletted valószínűleg elég gyorsan kicsinálnák szegényt. - A két fiú egy méter távolságba értek. Ichigo kirántotta a kardját de Renji gyorsabb volt. Hatalmasat rúgott Ichigo mellkasába, amitől legalább 4 méterrel hátrább repült. Szerencsétlen hatalmas puffanással ért földet. Arca és ruhája megint telement homokkal.  
- Köcsög. Ez meg mi volt?  
- Mi az eperke, belassultunk?- Ichigo megmarkolta kardját és eltűnt majd Renji háta mögött ismét fölbukkant. A két kard hangos csattanással találkozott.  
- Elég gyors voltam, seggfej?  
- Idióták! Egyikőtökkel sem megyek!  
- Rukia... -a két fiú abba hagyta a harcot. Mindketten értetlenünl néztek az ideges Rukiára.  
- Renji neked minden képen a Menos Forrest be kell menned. Ichigo te vele mész.  
- Tessék? -Ichigo kiejtette a kardját a kezéből. - És te?  
- Én megyek és kiszabadítom Nel-t.  
- MI VAN? - nyögte ki Ichigo.  
- A te lélekenergiádat azonnal megéreznék és az egész Espada-t rád szabadítanák. Én be tudok feltűnés nélkül surranni.  
- Te tiszta hülye vagy. Tényleg azt hitted, hogy mi ebbe belemegyünk? -Renji tért magához legelőbb.  
- Ha nem egyezetek bele, akkor annyi eszetek sincs, mint egy perverz plüssoroszlánnak.  
- Rukia. Ezt lehetetlen...  
- Ichigo, hányszor mondjam el, hogy nem kell féltened. Vagy ennyire gyengének tartasz?  
- Nem de nem tudsz legyőzni mit tudom én hány Espada-t...  
- Figyeltél te rám egyáltalán?? Baka! Előbb mondtam el, hogy rám nem fognak Espada-t küldeni. Valószínűleg észre sem vesznek! - Renji megfogta Ichigo vállát.  
- Ne féltsd, tud magára vigyázni.  
- Én nem féltem! -háborodott föl Ichigo miközben arca folyamatosan átment rákvörösbe.  


- Akkor jó. -mosolyodott el Rukia. - Pesche. Tudod, hol van Nel?  
- Igen!  
- Akkor elkísértek minket egy darabon. Ichigoékat elvisszük Runugangához. Majd te, és csak te, hogy ne keltsünk, feltűnést elkísérsz a Palota külső faláig. És ott pontosan meg tudod nekem mutatni hol is kell szegényt keresnem.  
Senkinek nem volt ellenvetése így elindulhattak. Bawabawa felajánlotta, hogy megint utazhatnak a hátán. Szóval hőseink most egy hernyón (vagy min) ültek. Hajukat összeborzolta és apró, fényes homokkal szórta be a menetszél. Ahogy mentek mögöttük óriási porfelhő keletkezett, ahogy Bawabawa hasa utat vágott az alattuk lévő homokban. Renji és Ichigo az arrancar fejénél beszélgettek, Pesche és Chakka valahol a törzsénél ültek, leghátul a farkánál pedig Rukia csücsült. Végig gondolta mi vár rá. Ha esetleg összefut egy Espada-val akkor neki valószínűleg vége. Két féle érzelem kavargott a lányban. A félelem és határozottság. Félt attól, hogy esetleg nem tudja kihozni Nelt élve, de ugyanakkor senki se tudta volna lebeszélni tervéről. Pesche azt mondta neki, hogy Nelt nem őrzik, csak bevágták a börtönbe, hogy ne rontsa a levegőt. Rukia nagyot sóhajtott és hátra dölt. Behunyta a szemét és elmosolyodott. "Majd csak megoldom valahogy" -gondolta. Eközben elől a szokásos veszekedés ment Ichigo és Renji között. A szóváltás olyan hangos volt, hogy még Rukia is jól halotta.  
- Idefigyel. Ha még egyszer hozzám érsz te rossz buzi, esküszöm, hogy struccot csinálok belőled.  
- Hogy mit? - értetlenkedett Renji.  
- Ezt, bazdmeg! - azzal kezére támaszkodott és lábbal mellkasba rúgta a meglepődött Renjit. Az pedig leesett Bawabawáról, arca belefúródott a homokba. Rukia csak annyit vett észre, hogy Bawabawa megállt, ezért előre rohant. Amikor oda ért megdöbbenve nézett hol a homokban fulladozó Renjire, hol a röhögéstől fulladozó Ichigora. Ichigo hirtelen abba hagyta a nevetést. A homokban fetrengő hadnagy ahelyett, hogy ki mászott volna a csapdájából, folyamatosan süllyedt lefele.  
- Renji! -kiáltotta kétségbe esetten Rukia. Hirtelen megrázkódott alattuk a talaj... illetve Bawabawa. A homok elkezdett örvényleni alattuk. Alig hallották egymást az egyre erősödő széltől, a szemükkel pedig csak hunyorítani tudtak, mert a szél bele fújta volna a homokot.  
- Shinigami! Itt le tudtok jutni a Menos Forrest-be. -Ordította Pesche. Ichigo bólintott és tett egy lépést a biztos talaj széle felé.  
- Rukia! Vigyázz magadra! - üvöltötte, köpenyét az arcába húzta, majd belevetette magát az örvénybe.

Bawabawa nagy nehezen kikeveredtek az örvényből és újból elindult. Rukia bánatosan nézett a bezáródó örvény felé. Szívesebben utazott volna a barátaival, mint egyedül kóborolni egy Espada-kal teli palotába. Nem félt, inkább a srácokat féltette, mint magát, bár tudta, hogy nincs oka rá, hisz Ichigot és Renjit nem olyan könnyű kinyírni. Főleg nem Ichigot! "-Hisz ez nekik csak szórakozás! Menosokat öldösni egy erdőben."-gondolta és elnevette magát.  
Már nagyon közel voltak a palotához. Rukia jelezte, hogy innentől ő és Pesche gyalog mennek. Mikor bawabawa megállt, Rukia lecsusszant a hátáról majd lehuppant a földre. Talpa fölverte alatta a fehér homokot. A szöcske képű is megérkezett mellé.  
- Chakka, Bawabawa várjátok meg itt Pesche-t aztán menjetek el a palota környékéről. Figyeljétek, hogy Renjiék mikor jönnek föl az erdőből, ha megtalálom Nelt majd megkeresünk titeket, csak ne gyertek vissza!  
- Igenis! -mondták egyszerre. Rukia mosolyogva hátat fordított neki és elindult, Pesche pedig követte. Fél óra gyaloglás után oda értek a palotához. A hatalmas, fehér téglákból épített falához képest apró 

bogaraknak érezték magukat. Pesche intett Rukiának, hogy kövesse a fal mentén. Az arrancar a kezét a falon tartotta néha meg kopogatta az üres homokkőt, de az mindenütt ugyan azt a pangó, mély hangot adta. Egyszer csak hírtelen megállt. Megfogta Rukia ball kezét és a falhoz nyomta.  
- Érzel valamit?  
- Azt hiszem. - mondta a lány és végigsimította kezét a falon. Bevésés érzett a sima kövön, megfújta a vésetet és a homok ki szóródott belőle, így már olvasható volt. A jel egy villámra hasonlított... vagy inkább egy befejezetlen négyesre.  
- Ezt még én csináltam napokkal ezelőtt. Ha itt betörsz, egy folyosón találod majd magad. Egyenesen előre kell menned, amíg meg nem látsz egy csapóajtót és azon le kell menned. Sajnálom, de ide kintről csak ennyit láttunk.  
- Semmi gond, már az is nagy segítség, hogy megmutattad ezt a helyet! Köszönöm!  
- Én köszönöm, hogy segítesz Shinigami!  
- Szívesen, de hívj inkább Rukiának. - mondta a lány, azzal felemelte a kezét, amiből hírtelen vörös fény tört ki. Pesche a homoktól fulladozva lehajtotta a fejét. A törmeléktől és a pórtól nem látott semmit. Mikor kitisztult a kép, döbbenve látta, hogy a falon hatalmas lyuk tátong amiben Rukia áll és befelé néz éppen a sötét folyosóra.  
- Majd találkozunk. - A lány intett neki majd elindult befelé a kivilágítatlan folyósón.  
- Sok szerencsét Rukia! -kiáltotta utána. És addig nézte az apró leányzót, amíg az teljesen el nem tűnt az éj fekete sötétségben.

Ichigo arra eszmélt, hogy a földön fekszik. Nagy nehezen felállt és körül nézett. Óriási, szürkés színű fák vették körbe őket. Törzsükön ezüstösen csillogott a föntről beszűrődő fény. Ichigo felnézett az egyre szűkebbödő résre. Érezte, ahogy a föntről hulló homok apró szemcséi végig gurulnak az arcán, aztán a rés teljesen megszűnt. Amikor újból lenézett meglátta a fölön fekvő Renjit.  
- Kelj már felt! -mondta mogorván és belerúgott a vörös hajú szerencsétlenségbe. Az végre megmozdult és felkaparta magát a földről.  
- Semmi szükségem nincs arra, hogy szétrúgjad a fejem, anélkül is fel tudok állni. - mondta sértődötten miközben fájó fejét tapogatta.  
- Ne nyavalyogj már. Inkább azt mondd, meg merre menjünk!  
- Rukia azt mondta egy hegyet kell keresnünk. Talán ha felküzdjük magunkat az egyik bazi nagy fa tetejére többet is megtudunk. -azzal elindult az egyik "óriás" felé. Felvetette magát a legközelebbi ágra majd a következőre. Ichigo egy kis habozás után követte. Természetesen nem tudta megállni, hogy versengésből ne érje utol Renjit. Persze az se hagyta magát. Már nem is nézték hova lépnek, csak ki jut fel előbb. Hol Ichigo, hol Renji ért fel előbb egy ágra.  
- Na, mi van? Ha Rukia nincs a hátadon belassulsz?  
- Fogd be, súllyal a hátamon, vagy anélkül is gyorsabb vagyok nálad.  
- Aham, szóval neked Rukia súly.  
- Mi? A 33 kg-jával. Na ne röhögtess! - mondta Ichigo, s újból elrugaszkodott, csak, hogy Renjivel egyszerre mozdultak. Amikor már mindketten megvetették volna lábaikat az ágon összeütköztek. Renji elvesztette az egyensúlyát és leesett az ágról, esés közben megragadta Ichigo kimonóját magával húzva ezzel a meglepett narancsot. Ichigo gyorsan megkapaszkodott az ágban így nem estek le, de kb 30 m magasan lógta egy ágba illetve egymásba kapaszkodva. Ichigo idegesen megszólalt.  
- Hányszor mondjam még el te buzi, hogy ne nyúlj hozzám??  
- Kuss legyen és másszál fel.  
- Könnyű azt mondani, de ha egy ekkora idióta lóg az emberen...  


- Jajj, hogy én már súlynak számítok?  
- Fogd már be!- Ichigo megpróbálta felhúzni magát de a rajta csüngő hadnagy tényleg nehéz volt.  
- Ha haza értünk megmondom Kisuke-nak, hogy kéne egy kicsit edzened. Mondjuk ha Chaddal vagy Inoueval húzódzkodnál...  
- Kuss legyen! - Végre sikerült feltornásznia magát az ágra.  
Na most pofázz Abarai!- vigyorgott Ichigo. Egyszer csak hatalmas üvöltést halottak alulról. Ichigo lenézett és lefagyott az arcáról a mosoly. Odalent több tucat Menos bámult rájuk.

Ahogy ezeket elnézem nem fogunk egy hamar eljutni ahhoz a kibaszott hegyhez. – csóválta a fejét Renji. Azall előkapta Bestiát és leugrott. A zuhanás lendületével azonnal kettényesett egy menost majd óriási port-felhőt képezve leérkezett a földre. Ichigo beletörődött, hogy Renji ismét átverte, hisz a hadnagynak meg se ártott az az egy, két, harminc méterzuhanás, majd ő is le ugortt. Amikor leérkezett kirántotta Zangetsut.

Egy-null nekem. –mondta Renji amikor már mindketten fegyverrel, hátal a hátnak álltak.

Már nem sokáig. - mosolygott Ichigo majd mindketten egyszerre elrugaszkodtak. Ichigo ugrott egyet majd megállt a levegőben.

Getsuga Tenshou – üvöltötte, kardjából kék fény tört ki ami könnyedén kinyírt egy menost. Hirtelen egy Adjuchas tűnt fel Ichigo háta mögött, hatalmas csákányszerű karja megindult felé. A fiú felugrott, szaltózott egyet a levegőben, majd amikor sikerült ellenfele szörnyen izmos karjára landolnia átszúrta az kardjával. A szörnyeteg felüvöltött, meglendítette másik csákányba végződő karját és Ichigo felé csapott vele. A két penge hangosan csattanással találkozott. Ichigo ügyesen megcsavarta karátját és beakasztotta a csákányba majd elkezdte maga felé húzni. Mikor már húsz centiméter sem volt az arca és a penge között, csinált egy hirtelen mozdulatot balra és teljes erejéből lenyomta az ellenfél fegyverét, ami belefúródott az előbb már megsebesített kézbe. Ichigo addig nyomta a csákányt, amíg át nem fúródott az izmos kar húsán, majd elengedte az üvöltő Adjuchas karját. A lidérc kétségbe esetten próbálta egyik karját kirántani a másikból, de hiába. Ichigo kihasználva a helyzetet elindult ellenfele mellkasa felé. Az Adjuchas még küszködött fegyvere kiszabadításával, de ahogy rángatta, csak azt érte el, hogy a néha kitépett egy-két véres húscafatot sérült karjából. Ichigo eddigre már elérte a mellkasát és teljes erejéből beleszúrta kardját. A szörnyeteg kétségbeesetten próbálta lerázni magáról a támadóját, de hiába. Ichigo erősen megszorította a markolatot és elüvöltötte magát.

Ban kai – a hatalmas vörös villanás mindent elvakított. Az Adjuchas cafatokra hullt majd eltűnt. Ichigo immár tépett szélű ruhával és fekete, keskeny kardal célba vett egy újabb Menost. Renji sem akart elmaradni Ichigo-tól, ezért ő is előhívta Bankai-át. A hatalmas kígyó ide-oda cikázott a levegőben, tömegesen pusztítva a gyengébb Gillianokat és egy két odatévedt Óriás Hollowt.

Hirtelen egy hatalmas ököl a földre taszította Bestiát. A támadás forrása egy újabb Adjuchas volt. Nagy, csontos végtagjai hoz képest zöld teste vékony volt, de magas. Vállából hatalmas tüskék nőttek. Maszkja túlnyúlt arcán. Renji megrántotta kardját és az ellenség mellkasa felé irányította, de az egy lusta mozdulattal odább söpörte a kígyót. Mérgesen visszahúzta Bestiát, majd eltünt, az Adjuchas ide-oda forgolódott. Végül a háta mögött tűnt fel újból. Most ne hibázta el. Bestia testén lévő hosszú pengék végig szántották a vastag bőrt. Az Adjuchas felüvöltött fájdalmában. Óriási kezeivel pedig hátracsapott és eltalálta Renjit, aki több métert repült hátra majd belecsapódott egy fába.

Francba. –morogta miközben levakarta magát a fáról és megdörzsölte sajgó fejét. - hihetetlen, hogy egy egyszerű kis lélekből mekkora egy marha válhat! –Újból támadásba lendült, de Bestia akár hogy próbálta megközelíteni az Adjuchast, mindig a földön végezte. Egy nagyobb ütés után Renji is a földre zuhant. Bosszankodva tápászkodott föl amikor a lidérc közelebb lépett hozzá. Kinyújtotta hosszú karját. Renji döbbenten nézett az ujjak között megjelenő piros fényre. Az Adjuchas kilőtte a Cerot,Renji dühösen ugrott félre. Megpróbált újból támadni, de sikertelenül. Bestia megint a földre zuhant. Renji megpróbálta összeszedni magát, de a lidérc megint lőtt. Renji újból elugrott.

Ez így nem fog menni. Minden támadásomat kivédi. A Francba! – hirtelen eszébe jutott mikor a legsebezhetőbb egy menos. Felállt és szembe fordult ellenfelével. Az újból lőni akart. Renji hirtelen meglendítette Bestiát. A kígyó hosszú teste felcsavarodott az Adjuchas nyakára, aki megpróbálta lefejteni magáról Zabimarut, de a hatalmas pengék már beékelődtek a nyakába.

Ichigo! –kiáltott oda Renji narancssárga hajú barátjának. A fiúnak csak elég volt odanéznie és tudta a dolgát. Feléjük repült, kardját a csapdába esett Adjuchas felé emélte.

Getsuga Tenshou – A szörnyeteg hatalmasat üvöltött, maszkja kettétört majd eltűnt.

Hamarosan már csak egy két Menos maradt. Ichigo és Renji teljesen el voltak telve maguktól, kínyítak vagy 50 menost, adjuchast, és hollowt, életben maradtak, mi a fene történhetne velük? Vigyorogva aprították a maradék Lidérceket. Hirtelen mindkettőjüknek lefagyott a mosoly az arcól, valami a földre taszította őket. Ichigo érzett már ilyet.

Kinek van ilyen kurva nagy reiatsu-ja? – kérdezte bosszankodva Renjitől. Hirtelen egy alak lépett ki az erőből. Leginkább egy Arrancar és egy Hollow keverékéhez lehetetett hasonlítani. Egy Arrancarhoz képest sokkal magasabb volt, fehér, maszkja pedig nem volt törött. Hosszú ideig bámulták az új ellenfelüket mire Renji felnyögött a felismeréstől.

Egy Vasto Lorde…


End file.
